Ranma, Lord of the Sith
| image= | tag= | author=Sean D'anna | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=4 | words=18, 017 | pub_date=October 24th, 2001 | update=November 5th, 2001 | current_status= }} Ranma, Lord of the Sith is written by Sean D'anna and began online publication on October 24th, 2001.Post at FFML It currentl stands incomplete at four parts, the most recent of which was published on November 5th, 2001.Post at FFML Description Plot Part 1: The Apprentice Deep in the wildernesses of Japan Genma Saotome and his son are fleeing from a village where Ranma has recently undergone the Neko-ken training. They shelter in a cave from the elements, although Ranma struggles with being in a small dark place after the Neko-ken. Once they have a small fire going Genma is about to order Ranma to sleep when he spots carvings on the wall of the cave. He realises that this is a legendary cave supposed to contain an invincible technique. To Ranma's horror Genma ventures deeper into the cave, Ranma following along reluctantly, to find a metal device sitting on a stone table. A voice speaks into Genma's mind, asking him why he is here. Once Genma explains the voice tells him he has the right qualities but is too old, but when it examines Ranma it declares him to be perfect for learning what it has to teach. Genma pushes a scared Ranma forwardand he ends up talking to the voice. It persuades him to accept the training and take the light sabre, telling him to keep it hidden from people. That night Darth Okkota begins training Ranma in his dreams, shaping him to become a Sith Lord. Several years later and Ranma is extremely angry at his father as he is now cursed to turn into a girl. Dressed in a jet black dogi she only manages to refrain from killing her father as he still has much he can teach her. Darth Okkota may have faded beyond this plane of existence once his training of Ranma was complete, but his lessons linger on. She then uses her new powers to drop Ryoga Hibiki into a cursed pool, lamenting that the boy might have made a good apprentice at one point. The Saotomes then reach the village of the Chinese Amazons where Ranma ends up getting the Kiss of Death from Shampoo. Ranma is in the process of using the force to choke Shampoo when something makes he run form the village, Genma tagging along behind her. Cologne wonders how Ranma did that as she sensed no magic or chi, but she sends Shampoo to the healer. Once she has been checked over she will go on the hunt for Ranma with Mousse following on to observe only, being strictly forbidden by Cologne to attack Ranma. Cologne talks to some of the other elders and tells them she fears Ranma may have been a Sith. Several days later Shampoo catches up with Ranma and the Sith decides to see what Shampoo is made of by making it a slightly fairer fight (in other words not choking her to death straight away). Shampoo demands to know who she is going to kill and Ranma introduces herself as Darth Ken'o. The fight is one sided and when Ranma goes in to kill Shampoo, Mousse throws himself into the fight. Ranma kills the boy with his light sabre and cuts of part of one of Shampoo's legs. When he goes in for the killing blow once more, Shampoo again escapes him when Li-Xian, another Amazon sent to observe Shampoo and Mousse, slips in and runs away with the wounded girl. Ranma uses the force to try and prevent the escape, which leaves Li-Xian impaled and dying on a tree branch. Shampoo however manages to hobble away. With Genma run away in fright before the fight, Ranma sets off without him. Back at the Amazon village Shampoo's story confirms Cologne's fears of a Sith Lord and Shampoo vows to kill what Cologne calls monster. Cologne tells she won't be able to without some training first. Genma has caught up with Ranma and now that both are in Japan again he tells Ranma they are going to see an old friend. When he tells the currently female Ranma that one of this man's daughters will be his fiancée Ranma only barely restrains the impulse to kills him, resolving to wait when there are no witnesses. Outside the Tendo Dojo seems to be the best bet, but the haze of anger over the dojo distracts her long enough for Genma to push her inside the house. When she meets Akane Tendo, Ranma decides that this could work out quite well. Ranma keeps everyone off balance till she is splashed with hot water and turns male. Soun Tendo tells Ranma to pick a fiancée and he choses Akane as she is ripe with anger and just lacks the focus needed. Part 2: Hidden Anger On the way to Furinkan High School Akane tells him that they won't be getting married and Ranma agrees, saying that isn't what he wants from her. She misunderstands and gets angry, making Ranma happy, and tries to attack him. Ranma beats her easily and he tells her that her fear is something he will train out of her. They then rush off to school, Ranma stopping briefly to correct Genma on when the pair will marry and to glare at Dr. Ono Tofu. Arriving at school Ranma ignores the whole morning routine of Akane beating up the boys and heads inside. Nabiki Tendo tells Tatewaki Kuno that Ranma is Akane's fiancé and the boys goes in search of Ranma. Kuno bursts into Akane's classroom and demands she tell him that Ranma isn't her fiancé, which stirs up the interest of the whole class. Ranma asks Akane if Kuno is her boyfriend and she denies it, leading Ranma to state it would be more fun killing him if he was. He then refers to Akane as his fiancée. Kuno attacks and after fending him off, Ranma throws Kuno out the window and down onto the pavement below. Ranma states that the boy is still alive but that the paramedics will need calling if he is to remain so. After that the class give Ranma a wide berth. Later Akane can't believe what Ranma did to Kuno and is stunned when Ranma admits that he tried to kill Kuno and is surprised the boy survived. Genma comes to Ranma in the dojo and warns him that his actions may push Akane away. Akane then comes into the dojo while he is meditating and calls him a monster. He talks to Akane about the monster inside herself that wants to lash out and kill him, and tells her to do so. He goads her into attacking by implying rape, deciding that is the button that sparks her anger, and hits upon the idea of raping Kasumi Tendo which causes Akane to unleash her anger. Once she runs out of energy and falls to the floor sobbing Ranma acts pleased and tells her that she now belongs to him. Later that night Tofu wakes up from a nightmare about Kasumi and wonders what it could mean. Part 3: The Darkness Within Her In the middle of the night Ranma uses his powers to probe the secrets of the dojo and invades the dreams of Kasumi. Here he uses a twisted representation of her family to trick her into her anger over their treatment of her, into taking his weapon and, telling her that since this is just a dream it is okay, into striking them all down with the light sabre while unleashing her fury at being abandoned by her dead mother. Ranma is pleased and tells her that she belongs to him. She asks about Akane, but Ranma says that while Akane is useful she isn't as powerful as Kasumi and that Kasumi will become his right hand. He tells her that he will train her every night in her dreams and to keep what she knows to herself. Wired from the experience, Ranma puts on a cloak and goes out to investigate Nerima. He comes across an inhuman monster and challenges it to a fight. The fight doesn't start straight away because the Sailor Senshi turn up and tell Ranma to leave so they can take care of it. With Ranma distracted the monster tries to attack, but Ranma evades and removes a limb with his sabre. Ranma uses the force to squeeze form the monster who it works for, which is ultimately , and then kills the monster. He introduces himself to the Senshi and asks who they are. mistakes Ranma for a Jedi and Ranma recognises the Senshi as planetary defenders from things his Sith trainer told him about. As Beryl is from Earth Ranma can't directly help the Senshi but he can offer his personal protection of . Later Ranma, in female form, drops in on Nephrite and introduces herself as Darth Ken'o. She tells Nephrite that she will return tomorrow and wants to talk to Beryl. The next morning at the dojo Ranma gets to observe that Kasumi is a fast learner of what he has so far taught her. Later when it is raining and Ranma is female Nabiki complains that she is wandering the dojo in her underwear. This time the mind trick doesn't work on Nabiki and when Nabiki tries to force her to move Ranma knocks Nabiki over. Akane observes this with a smirk and tells Nabiki to take better care of herself. Meanwhile Ryoga is on the hunt for Furinkan High School. Part 4: Deal with the Devil Ranma is in the dojo thinking about his current situation. He thinks it best to leave Genma where he is as it allows him a reason to stay at the dojo and his father will get soft, making him easier to deal with in the future. Nabiki he is not sure what to do with now that the girl is resistant to the mind trick and Tofu could be dangerous. On top of this he has the Senshi/Beryl situation to decide what to do with. Ranma heads to for her meeting with Beryl and to begin with the pair have a stand off till Ranma eventually asks Beryl what her aims are. Ranma tells her that she is doomed and needs her help, especially now that the "Jedi" Ranma Saotome protects Princess Serenity. Beryl blames her previous loss on Ranma's now dead trainer, but Ranma pints out that his master gave Beryl what she wanted, only for her to prove to weak to grasp it. Ranma agrees to help Beryl in return for what she wants. Tofu has another disturbing dream and upon waking decides that he must talk to Kasumi. He then notices something amiss in the clinic and encounters a monster, Tofu managing to kill it with a scalpel before it kills him. On a rooftop Ranma is annoyed that Beryl's creature can't kill Tofu. The next morning Ranma is training Akane in the dojo when KAsumi comes in a refers to Ranma respectfully. Akane is aghast at what Ranma has done to her sister and Ranma is forced to remind the younger that she belongs to him, not the other way around. At breakfast Nabiki is wondering what is going on and Ranma tells her she can stare better at him at school as it is time to leave... Notes FFML Posting History *1 24/10/01 *2 24/10/01 *3 24/10/01 *4 05/11/01 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/418759/1/Ranma_Lord_of_the_Sith ''Ranma, Lord of the Sith at] Fanfiction.net *[http://web.archive.org/web/20090717151015/http://www.asynjor.com/fanfic/danna.html Ranma, Lord of the Sith at the Internet Archive record of] Studio Asynjor References